


Dissonance

by Ghost (PoisonedDeath)



Series: Photography At Its Finest [7]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6563098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonedDeath/pseuds/Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just sits and stares aimlessly, straight ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dissonance

The room's dark. There's one single figure sitting inside, a man who is hugging his knees to his chest. The curtains are closed, and he has a blanket wrapped around his body. There's so sound except the choked sobs that spill from his lips. He's shaking, from both cold and sheer terror, but his is unable to move even a single muscle. He just sits and stares aimlessly, straight ahead. 

There's a chill in the room. There's no source of heat, and the man is not wearing anything under his blanket. He doesn't even recognise that, though. He's miles away, somewhere where nobody else can go; somewhere that's safe. Somewhere that isn't here.

Who knows how he got here. Maybe he got out of the shower and suddenly fell to the ground, succumbing to unreality. Or, perhaps, he climbed out of bed and drifted away, sinking down until he was too far gone. Nobody knows, because he's the only one here.

But, he's not really there, is he?


End file.
